The Totally random story of total randomness
by Insane Dimension Jumper
Summary: The Totally random story of totall randomness about how Naruto Uzamaki became the greatest Hokage ever!" that says it all


Insane dimmension jumper:'I OWN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!'

Fanfiction Authorities: 'Insane dimmension jumper?'

IDJ: 'That's me.'

FFA: 'You're under arrest, for claiming to own "everything".'

End flash back.

IDJ: 'I..(grumbles) don't own everything. (Receives glare from authorities) All right, All right. I don't anything. There, happy?'

FFA: (smirks) 'Very.'

__________________________________________________________________________

'This is the story of how Naruto Uzamaki, became the greatest Hokage ever,' said a slightly balding man, who apparently is the narrator for our story, 'And now a word from Naruto himself.'

'I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!' claimed an annoying blond ninja, who continued to say "believe it" even though no one was listening.

'Stop saying that, Naruto. It's giving me a headache,' demanded Sasuke.

'You talkin' to me?' asked Naruto.

'Duh,' Sasuke replied, in an annoyed voice.

'Arrgh!' Naruto shouted as he jumped on Sasuke.

'Believe it!' he shouted as he threw a punch at Sasuke.

Sasuke shoved Naruto away, and the twosome started circling each other.

Suddenly a robbed figure, who went by the name of Fire Lord Ozai, jumped out of a multicolor portal that led to the world of Avatar.

'I will rule the world!' he shouted, and followed up with a very, very long evil laugh. Then just as suddenly another portal opened and the Fire Lord leaped into it.

Mean while a little bald kid with an arrow tattoo on his head jumped out of the previous portal, in hot pursuit of the Fire Lord.

'Stop, Fire Lord!' he cried, 'I want to defeat you!' He quickly jumped into the other portal, still pursuing the Fire Lord who wasn't following the orders to stop.

'That was... odd,' Sasuke said, stunned at what he had seen.

'....' Naruto replied.

'Well aren't you going to answer me?' Sasuke asked, getting angry at Naruto again.

'I don't have to. Believe it!' Naruto shouted, just as annoying as ever. The two go ready to battle again, but suddenly another multicolored portal opened up and a creature jumped out.

'Jakers! My days are numbered!' screamed a bright pink pig that happened to be wearing clothes and boots. He also walked on two feet instead of four, and went by the name of Piggly Winks.

'You better believe you days are numbered! I'll get you yet, you toxic waste that goes by the name of a pig!' yelled a buff woman who was carrying a submachine gun, as she jumped out of the same portal Piggly had. Piggly screamed and dove for cover into another random portal, with the woman right at his heels.

Sasuke and Naruto's heads were spinning, as they tried to process the whole event, and they momentarily forgot about fighting.

But that wasn't all that would be jumping out of portals. Let's watch some more.

Another multicolored portal opened, and out jumped...... Sakura?????

'Naruto!' Sakura shouted, 'how dare you fight Sasuke and give him a headache!'

Sasuke smirked and let Sakura do his fighting. Sasuke sat down on a random poofy cushion and started to eat some random grapes.

'Oh Sasuke,' Sakura cooed, 'is there anything that I can get for you?'

'I like cheesecake!' Sasuke said, excitedly.

'Right away master,' Sakura said. She ran off to fetch a random cheesecake from a random pantry.

'Sakura has officially lost it. Believe it!' Naruto said, wondering if he could get Sakura to do that for him.

Perhaps not quite so suddenly (especially because it keeps happening) another portal opened. An orange haired boy was rudely flung from the portal.

'Um, Kyo, Yuki, maybe you shouldn't, um,' stuttered a pretty brown haired girl named Tohru, who also stepped out of the portal.

'I'll get you, you **** rat!' Kyo shouted as he got up off the floor. (A/N I don't like swearing, especially because I read my stories aloud often as not, so I'll just beep it out.)

'I'd like to see you try!' Yuki calmly replied.

'You bet rat boy!' Kyo shouted as he leaped in to the air, in an attempt to kick Yuki. Yuki whipped his leg up kicking Kyo in the jaw, and sending him flying into another portal that just appeared out of nowhere. Yuki and Tohru quickly followed the cat, and the portal closed behind them.

'Ooooookaaaay,' Naruto said, 'Believe it.'

A moment later the portal that Kyo, Yuki and Tohru had gone through opened again and Kyo came running through.

'HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kyo shouted at the top of his lungs.

'KYO, MY LOVE!!!!' Kagura Sohma shouted, as she ran after the cat. (A/N If you don't know these characters (and I don't expect you to know all of them) this story might be a little confusing :P)

Another random portal opened and Kyo and Kagura from back into their own world.

'......' Naruto said wisely.

'What do you mean "wisely"? He said nothing!' Sasuke shouted at.....IDJ (me).

'Uh,' the girl said even wiselyer.

'Wiselyer is not a word!' Sasuke shouted.

'Well neither is Sasuke, see there's a little squiggly line under it!' she retorted, pointing at the computer screen. (A/N The line don't show up when you're reading the story. : ) )

'I still say Naruto is not wise!' Sasuke shouted

'Sometimes the wisest thing to say is nothing at all.' she said in a mystical voice.

'You read that off a cereal box, didn't you?' Sasuke said unimpressed.

'No!' she exclaimed, 'it was from a....... fortune cookie.'

'Hah,' Sasuke smirked, 'now get out of here, you're not supposed to be in this story. You're just supposed to write it.'

'And that's the thanks I get!' she said as she turned back to the computer.

'You spend to much time arguing. Believe it!' Naruto said.

'Is that a challenge?!' Sasuke asked, getting all fired up again..

'Believe it.' was all Naruto said, but it was enough.

'ARRREHIIIWIIIIILLLLGGGEEETTTTYYYOUUUUUNAAAAARRRUTTOOOO!!!!!' Sasuke screamed, as he jumped on top of Naruto. (A/N Sasuke's shout is translated to: Argh, I will get you Naruto. I'm putting a lot of author's notes in this aren't I? : ) )

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Believe it!' Naruto shouted trying to get out of the way of the enraged ninja, but it was in vain. Sasuke fell right on top of him.

While the two very very immature boy fought, another multicolored portal opened. Who will jump out of this portal? Will it be more manga characters? Or anime characters? Or maybe-

'Enough all ready!' Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

Fine, out jumped (sigh) Ichigo, brandishing his huge sword.

'Hey wait,' he said, 'where's that stupid hollow? My tracking devise said hi went through here.'

'I don't know,' said a voice from behind him, 'Maybe you stupid soul society tracker is broken.'

'Why the **** did you come with me?' Ichigo asked, stomping on a little, stuffed, toy lion.

'Hey, hey!' Kon said, 'easy on the stuffing!'

'Who are you? Believe it.' Naruto asked, but he was to busy basking in the wonder of how great the phrase "believe it" was to pay attention to the answer. 'Believe it, believe it, believe it.' he sang in joy.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. 'Riiiiiiiiight. I've got a hollow to catch, so good bye.' As he said that another portal opened behind him, where the one he jumped out of had been.

'Wow,' Ichigo said, 'Now that's timing.' He prepared to jump into the portal, but someone else jumped out first.

'For your evil actions, I will make you pay! -Nyaa!' Ichigo Momomiya said.

'Wait,' she said, 'where are those aliens?'

'Aliens? And why did the author say that your name is Ichigo? My name is Ichigo,' said Ichigo.

'What's going on? Na no da,' said a perky young girl in a bright yellow costume.

'Yeah,' said another girl wearing blue, 'Where are we onee-sama?'

'Don't look at me,' said another girl wearing purple, 'Go fine your own explanation.'

'Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro,' Ichigo said, 'Let's just try to find a way back. We have to stop those aliens.'

'Right!' all the girls said in unison.

'Believe it, believe it , believe it,' Naruto sang in the background.

'I asked you a question,' Ichigo said.

'Well my name happens to be Ichigo, so go change yours,' Ichigo said

'No, you go change yours!' Ichigo shouted.

'No, you!'

'No, you!'

And so on (do you really want to listen to them arguing about nothing? I know I don't.)

'Na no da, look at me, na no da!' Pudding sang, as she balanced on a ball and juggled twenty smaller balls.

'Believe it!' Naruto said.

'Where is my cheesecake?!' Sasuke shouted, suddenly remembering why Sakura had left.

'No, you!'

'No, you!' the two Ichigos argued.

'Pudding!' Lettuce said in alarm, 'don't light those on fire!'

'Na no da!' Pudding cried.

'Well it's time for my tea, anyways.' Mint said to no one in particular.

'This is just stupid! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!! ' Zakuro shouted. Everybody became  
quiet.

Just then another portal opened, and out came......... Kakashi?

'Wow,' he said, 'Looks like my portal opening got everybody mixed up.'

'YOUR PORTAL OPENING!!!???????' everyone shouted, all together.

'Aheh heh heh,' Kakashi said, backing away, 'Can't you take a joke?'

Everyone continued to glare at him, as they advanced towards him.

'And it's not really my fault,' he said. Everyone stopped for a moment.

'Whose fault is it then? Sasuke asked as he worked up chakra to do his jutsu.

'It's Insane dimension jumper's fault! She's the one controlling us!' Kakashi said, pointing towards a girl who was standing behind a curtain, twisting knobs and pulling levers on a very complicated machine.

'Pay no attention to the girl behind the curtain!' said a huge floating head that appeared out of nowhere.

'Oh cut that out,' Kakashi said, 'We all know it was you..'

'And now I finally get some recognition,' she said.

Everyone glared at her and started to walk towards her.

Suddenly everyone broke out laughing.

'Why...are....we.....laughing?' Mint asked in between giggles.

'I.....don't......know.....believe it!' Naruto answered.

'It's.....Insane.......dimension.....jumpers........fault!' Kakashi said, 'she's making us laugh so she can escape!'

'No,' she replied, 'I'm making you laugh because... it's so fun to watch! But it gets old really fast.'

And they all stopped laughing.

'Get her!' Sasuke shouted, forming hand signs. 'Something or another jutsu!'

A huge burst of fire came from his mouth, and headed straight for IDJ. She rolled her eys and began to type.

And the fire just stopped.

'Wha?!?!' Sasuke said, in shock.

'I think it's time you all went back to you own dimensions,' she said and started typing again, and three portals opened up.

'Mew mews, go through that one,' she said, pointing to one of the portals, 'Ichigo (not mew mew) and Kon, go through that one, and last, all you ninjas go through that one.'

'Why should we go through a portal?' Kakashi asked.

'Because it will put you back at the leaf village, where you belong,' she answered, 'Now hurry up and go.'

One by one, all people went through their respective portal, until they were all gone, even  
Sakura, who had finally managed to find a cheese cake.

The End

(Until I feel like messing up the Naruto world again MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!)

Did you like it? Please review and let me know! But one thing, the buff woman with a sub machine gun is my older sister (she really doesn't like Piggly Winks, hee hee) And yes she know that I put her in my story, and she doesn't mind. But I wrote all the lines and stuff, she didn't write any of it. Please R&R! Byes!  
Insane dimmension jumper. XD


End file.
